Update Archive/20
: Sherman produces a scroll and hands it to Alford . "Two things. First, you should be aware that the southlands have united. They follow the Dalarani dictator now. I have just received this message as well. It's a report from the border garrisons." "More good news?" Alford says sarcastically, squinting to read the sloppy handwriting. The note is brief, but it does its job well. Alford looks up, teeth grinding. Sherman seems uncomfortable, and taps the hilt of his sword expectantly. "The Maroon Cult of Brux has moved from Corin's Crossing, as you can see." the man begins, a dangerous look in his eyes. "And they're marching in every direction against our cities. Tyr's Hand is under siege, and Stratholme is preparing for the worst of it." "Goodness." Marden murmurs, eyebrows high. "I would have thought that my Witch Hunters would have reported such movements sooner." Alford throws the scroll to the floor in frustration. The light is suddenly blinding and his head aches. How could this have happened? "What of the border legion? Where were they in all of this?" Sherman grunts, obviously hesitant to relay more such information. His voice shows hints of weariness and resignation. "They defected. I have reason to believe that the People's Front was paying them off." "Are you implying that these two forces are in an alliance?" "Implying? Damn well right, my king." Sherman continues. "They've got a bulwark in Hearthglen up against any reinforcements we might send, and behind this bulwark, the Maroon Cult is ravaging Eastern Lordaeron. Unchecked." All of the crowd are startled by Thomassy. His confident demeanor is somewhat encouraging, and Alford regards his Court Wizard with curiosity. "Of course you've forgotten that we have just discovered... these." He says, extending his arms to present the Black Iron War Golems. "If we can activate these things, they would be utterly unstoppable." "No, no!" Marden shouts suddenly. "It's too risky! Besides, do you even know how to control them, should you somehow activate them? I can have our special soldiers ready within the week. Why turn to these monstrosities?" Alford calls for silence. His head continues to throb, but as always, he is the first and last voice of authority in this kingdom. He cannot afford to show weakness. "Stop, both of you. Whatever I decide is what will be decided. Thomassy, are you sure you can activate and control these golems?" "I can't say yet, liege. I am afraid that if we do turn to activating the golems, it will require immense sacrifice on our part. Whoever probes them magically to get them functioning might suffer a backlash of energy. I could do it, but I would be at great risk. The alternative is to take the path of engineering to figure them out; but I'm no engineer. We'd need dwarven expertise." Gilneas Hours pass as King Viktor stands there thinking. To some it may have seem like days, a week, perhaps. Realising that it was his fault, Jamal says. "No one's to blame but me." Category:Updates Category:By Timolas